1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal such as a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phone, a game phone, a chatting phone, a camera phone, an MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) phone, a cellular phone, personal communications services (PCS), personal digital assistants (PDA), and a hand held phone (HHP), and in particular, to an ear wearable type headset which can communicate with a portable terminal using a local area wireless communication device such as a Bluetooth™ device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable communication device refers to an electronic device carried by a user for performing wireless communication with a called party. The current trend of the portable communication device is towards further miniaturization, slimming, gripping, and lightweightness for improved portability, and improved multimedia service with a greater variety of functions. In particular, a future portable terminal will be increasingly used for miniaturization, lightweighting, multifunction, and multipurpose, and will be changed and adapted to Various multimedia environments or Internet environment. Additionally, a portable terminal is becoming recognized as a necessity that has to be carried at all times.
The conventional portable communication device is changing into a structure for data communication based on high speed in addition to a voice communication function. In other words, as consumer's desire increases, a service of high-speed data communication will be provided using a wireless communication technology.
Meantime, a local area wireless communication device, such as a device with a Bluetooth™ module, is employed in a headset and is becoming popular. The headset is worn on a specific portion of a human body, for example, on a head and ears to enable communication with a called party using a local area communication technology. In general, a headset, a wireless portable device worn on the ear and used, includes a headset body, and a hook unit for wearing the headset body on the ear.
However, the conventional wireless headset has a disadvantage in that, when it is worn on the ear, the ear wearing state is not stably supported and in addition, in an unstable wearing state, a press operation of a key provided at the headset body is also unseen with eyes and therefore, the key press operation is inconvenient.